


Cornered [Tease]

by Tease (Sexinthelounge)



Category: VIXX
Genre: Cum Play, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-19 23:39:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8228672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexinthelounge/pseuds/Tease





	

Finally Hongbin had a day off from his drama shootings and other activities with the group. You could tell by the look on his face that he was exhausted, but more than happy to see you within his arms. You were currently sitting in his lap, head against his shoulder, just listening to his heart beat.

“You know, we can go take a nap, Hongbin,” you whispered in a soft voice. Truth be told, you were tired too. Trying to balance your boyfriend in secrecy and work full time is not the easiest thing, but you were doing your best. 

“Yeah, I know, but I’m too lazy to get up. Besides, you’re still sitting perfectly in my lap anyway,” Hongbin snickered. He was as playful as ever, even after working like crazy. 

“I get that, but if you’re this tired, you should be in bed.” Throwing his head back, he started to shake a little bit, lips drawn out in a pout. “But I don’t wannnnaaaa. Besides we can just nap right here.”

You looked around the couch, noticing how it wasn’t going to be able to keep both you and Honbin safely on the couch.

“You’re too tall for this, you beanstalk! There’s no way that we can both nap here.” His head slowly raised from the couch, something that was a little darker than playful in his eyes.

“Well then I guess we’ll just have to do something else, won’t we?” His hands wandered to your front, skimming slowly across your breasts and towards your lower area. It was considered such minimal teasing but it still started the fire within your core. 

“What do you say we have some fun before everyone comes back?” He was so close to your ear, warm breath barely touching your neck. With his front to your back, you couldn’t see exactly what his face was saying. “I’m sure I could get you off at least twice before they got here. What do you say?” You were a little lost for words, anxiety and excitement thrumming through your entire body, so you just nodding, signaling that you also wanted this.

“Stand up, and take your panties off, leave the skirt on,” Hongbin commanded as he started on his own sweatpants. When he dragged you back down, his erection was digging into your backside. Hongbin wasted no time in warming you up, sliding his hands under your shirt and bra to tweak at your nipples. You let out a quiet gasp, but Hongbin wanted more.

“No one’s here, babe, be loud if I make you feel that way.”

You nodded once again, and just let your body feel everything. Hongbin pulled you back against his chest, lips leaving licks and kisses against your neck as he flipped your skirt up. He let his fingers roam below and because your boyfriend knew your body so well, he found your clit instantly. You were already wet with anticipation and bucked your hips more into his hands. Deciding that he was already done with his teasing, or lack there of. and rolled the nub between his fingers, sliding them down further towards your opening and slipping two in at once. Hongbin curled them at the right angle and instantly found your g-spot, relishing in the louder noises you were making. 

With the thought of the other members coming home, you willed your body to hurry with your first orgasm. But you also wanted to be filled with Hongbin, and not just his fingers. His other hand worked back up to your breast, knowing that you needed a little more stimulation and your orgasm suddenly struck you. Moans and gasps and bits of his name spilled out of your both and you were sure the battle wasn’t over yet. 

Tired of waiting, you lifted your hips and angled his hardened cock against your wet core and slowly eased down. Still sensitive from your previous release, with careful movements, you worked yourself on him. Hongbin was letting out his own noises. His hands were on your hips, keeping the steady pace of your bouncing. 

“Oh fuck,” he murmured, feeling so stretched thin already. “Keep going, babe, you feel so amazing.” His lips went back to your neck, sucking a light mark under your ear. You willed your body to go harder and faster, not sure of how much time has already passed. 

Out of nowhere, Hongbin’s phone started buzzing, most likely from one of the members signalling their return.

“Damn, sorry, I’m going to take the reigns on this part. Hope you don’t mind.” And you really didn’t knowing that you were about to orgasm again. Hongbin started to thrust up at a fast face, faster than you were going and it intensified everything for you and him. His dick was hitting all of the right places, and once he was sure that you had came again (you screamed this time and you didn’t have the heart to be embarrassed by it), he pulled out and came on your ass. 

“Didn’t want to leave you with too much mess,” he giggled while turning you around for a sweet kiss. You really were digging the moment, but it was short lived when you heard the key in the lock. You pushed off him and ran to the bathroom to clean up his cum. 

Right after you had finished, ready to head back out to the living room, you saw Ravi and Hyuk lying in the floor, laughing. N, with hands on his hips, stern look on his face, was lecturing Hongbin, who currently was hiding his face in the pillows, on not having sex in the common area. You were searching for Leo and Ken, not seeing them until you reached the couch. Leo was hiding in the corner with Ken rubbing his back. 

It didn’t smell like sex to you in the room, but you soon saw the evidence of your activities. Your panties were laying in the floor, surrounded by a couple drops of Hongbin’s cum. 

Embarrassed wasn’t what you were feeling. Mortified was more like it. 

“Oh! There she is!” Hyuk shouted, pointing a finger at you. 

N turned around and lord, he was ready to fight. “IF YOU’RE GOING TO HAVE SEX, DON’T DO IT IN HERE. HE HAS A ROOM FOR A REASON. JUST LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO LEO!” 

Leo didn’t acknowledge his name, only smushing his face further into the corner. 

 

originally posted [here](http://sexinthelounge.tumblr.com/post/138798931375/hi-would-it-be-possible-to-get-a-vixx-hongbin)


End file.
